fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline (In the fanfiction and Fanime adaption) Year - 1983 January 10 * Yukichi is born. Year - 1984 October 3 * Tantei and Hirai are born. Year - 1986 July 4 Mariko and Nakayama are born. Year - 1987 Unknown month or date * Rory and Sai are born. Year - 1988 February 12 * Mori is born but gets orphaned from his parents after they died a few minutes after his birth. Year - 1989 February 22 * Pai adopts Mori from the hospital. Year - 1996 April 30 * Atsui is born. Year - 1997 August 5 * Tsuyoi is born. December 25 * Rory experiences an unexpected pregnancy at 10 years old. Year - 1998 May 2 * Chin is born on 6:30 AM in the Yokohama hospital.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/30/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-2 Year - 1999 July 4 * Eric is born. Year - 2000 February 17 * Matthew is born. May 31 * Saki is born, but her parents abandons her from the hospital and was raised in the Yokohama orphanage. August 20 * Lovecraft is born, but his parents abandon him at the orphanage. Year - 2001 October 26, 2001 * Odasaku is born. Year - 2002 January 10 * Koyo was born. October 21 * Ranpo is born. Year - 2003 October 11 * Akiko is born. Year - 2004 February 1 * Keisha is born. June 11 * Tiana is born in the Yokohama military. November 25 * Beatrice Beverly is born. Year - 2005 January 1 * The Quadruplets are born. January 22 * Katai is born. November 9 * Annabelle Gino is born. Year - 2006 March 5 * Meiko is born. March 17 * Mushi's father gets killed by hyenas, and he is sent into the Yokohama orphanage. April 29 * Chuuya is born in the Yokohama military. June 19 * Dazai is born in a forest, but his mother immediately abandons him at Child Protective Services". July 28 * Mark is born. August 1 * Kunikida is born. Year - 2007 January 1 * The Quadruplets turn 2 years old. January 10 * Koyo turns 5 years old. * Yukichi turns 24 years old. January 22 * Katai turns 2 years old. February 12 * Mori turns 19 years old. February 14 * Annie is born. February 27 * Johnny is born in Texas, but Keisha abandons him from her farm. June 11 * Chin turns 9 years old. * Tiana turns 3 years old. May 2 * Higuchi is born. October 11 * Akiko turns 4 years old. October 12 * Odasaku's father sacrificed himself to save him from getting by a truck.>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/19/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 October 13 * Chuuya's parents gave him up for adoption an order to protect him from getting killed in the war, along with his half older sister "Tiana." * Mariko and Nakayama die from a military shooting. * Kunikida's abandon him gets abandoned at the bus stop, as a baby. * Akiko and her little brother escaped from. their drunken father and arrive at the orphanage.>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/19/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-2 * The demons found Koyo's father and kills him.>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/7/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * Tantei and Hirai die from a gunshot, when they were on set of a scene of a TV show. * After that situation happened, Dazai reincarnated his parents and became the caretakers of the Zaki siblings. * The Quadruplets begins to work with their father in the orphanage. * Koyo, Ranpo and Odasaku arrived at the Yokohama orphanage with Akiko. * Odasaku and Ranpo comfort Akiko after the headmaster whipped her with a belt. * After Tiana and Chuuya arrived at the orphanage, the two of them saw the headmaster whipping Ranpo in the church room. * Dazai reincarnates them into different people and became Koyo's caretakers in the Yokohama orphanage. >https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/10/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 Year - 2008 March 1 * Ryu Aku is born. May 16 * Nobuki is born. Year - 2009 Unknown month * Ramon is born. July 28 * Lucy is born, but her father abandons her in the orphanage with her older sister. December (Unknown date) * Atsui's father sexually abuses her, and gets her pregnant. Year - 2010 February 12 * Mori turns 22 years old. February 17 Ellie dies from the demons eating his brain, and gets reincarnated in a German girl by Dazai https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/23/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 February 27 * Johnny turns 3 years old. March 30 * Gin Aku is born, and gets sent to the orphanage. May 2 May 5 * Atsui gives birth to Atsushi at 7:00 AM.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13306123/12/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3-Part-2 * She was killed by demons in the sky, which made her humanoid tiger ability being transferred into Atsushi after she abandoned him in the orphanage during her fight with her father. Year - 2012 May 2 * Chin turns 14/adopts Dazai, Kunikida, Chuuya, and the Aku siblings. * Higuchi turns 5 years old. May 9 * Ranpo gets chosen to be sent out for foster parents from the orphanage. * Chin adopts Ranpo after he got soaked in the rain. Year - 2013 May 1 * Karma is born in the Yokohama military, His parents gave him up from adoption, and was raised in the Yokohama orphanage.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/17/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 May 31 * Roku is born. June 19 * Dazai turns 7 years old and Chin buys hum new clothes. Year - 2014 August 1 * Kunikida turns 8 years old. August 5 * Kenji is born, and was raised in an orphanage at Keisha's farm. September 12 * Kenji gets taken away from Keisha's farm in Texas, and sent into the orphanage October 11 * Akiko turns 11 years old. October 22 * Chin adopts Akiko and Meiko, and buys them toys from a crane machine. https://fanime.fandom.com/wiki/Chin_Xi#Events_through_out_her_life Year - 2015 May 5 * Sumire Inoue cuts Izumi's hair, and pranks Atsushi by cutting his hair.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/11/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * The headmaster assaults Izumi in the church room, and Yui comforts her. * Atsushi turns five years old. * The nun tells Atsushi that she met his mother after he was born, but the caretakers suddenly stopped feeding him when the conversation was over. Year - 2014 November 4 * Tsuyoi gives birth to Kyouka, at the age of seventeen and worked as a single mother. Year - 2016 January 10 * Koyo turns 14 years old and hits puberty. * Yukichi turns 32 years old. October 11 * Akiko turns 13 years old and hits puberty. October 21 * October 26 * Odasaku turns 15 years old, and gets sent out for foster parents from the orphanage. November 4 * An assassin captures Kyouka and her mother sacrifices herself to save her from a grenade, while transferring her ability, Guardian Angel. * After Tsuyoi died, Dazai reincarnated her into a purple-haired woman and became the caretaker of the Aku siblings in the Yokohama orphanage.>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/13/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 Year - 2017 May 5 * Atsushi turns 7 years old, and has been chosen to be sent out for foster parents from the orphanage. * The headmaster chains Kenji and Atsushi in a very dark cell with a white tiger that attacked him on his legs. * Chin walks into the cell to unlock the chain from Atsushi's leg and became his foster mother, with Kenji by their side. Year - 2018 June 24 *The white tiger returns. June 25 *Dazai falls downstairs and gets cuts all over his body, which causes him to need bandages. *Jun and Naomi are sent out for adoption from the orphanage. *Chin adopts Jun and Naomi, while shopping for new clothes. June 26 * Dazai and the other kids get sick. June 27 * Akiko steals and violates her foster siblings, after she comes back to her old home with her father. * Oto tells Akiko and Meiko his secret. June 28 * John, Annie, Lucy, Higuchi and the other kids escape from the orphanage after they witnessed Veneta getting killed by the demons. * Keisha reunites with John and Kenji. June 29 * Odasaku gets attacked by a bear and has been diagnosed with PTSD. * Chin adopts Odasaku. * Everybody walked out of the hospital and went into a roller skating rink. June 30 * The monsters' backstory is revealed on why they raise humans as cattle. * All of the characters decided to live in an amusement park, after the bomb incident. * They find an adoption center and decided to go inside of it. July 1 * All of the kids woke up in a dark bedroom together, that had no air conditioner. * They go into the changing room to change into their clothes, and went downstairs to play in the playroom. * The monsters create an evil clone of Lucy, Kyouka, Aya and Q. * Lucy's clone throws a bomb into the adoption center's window. * The other clones climb down the ladder of from their ladder and run into a zoo. * Lucy's clone unlocks all of the cages in the zoo and all of the animals run into town. * The zoo animals burst through the door and destroyed every room downstairs. When all of the people went into the cafe, the go up on the roof and saw that the adoption center exploded. July 2 * Katai gets kicked out of the orphanage for no reason. * Ellie's backstory is revealed. * Mori and Chin built the academy out of cardboard and painted it white. Chin also buys school uniforms to wear to wear. * Everyone got dressed and talked about the Earth's core. Afterwards, they went out with their nets to catch butterflies. * Chin spots Katai, sleeping on a giant mushroom and introduces him to her entire family. * Everyone in school house made Katai feel welcome and had a good quality time with him. * All of the people ran into the forest to gather berries and mushrooms, but Dazai and Lucy stayed in the school house. * Katai accidentally picks some poisoned mushrooms from the bushes. * Chin gathered all of the ingredients from the forest to cook lunch. * Mori walks upstairs to tell the kids to come down for lunch, but realizes that Dazai and Lucy ate the poisoned mushrooms when nobody was looking. * Dazai tries to drown himself, leaves his wet clothes to dry, and remembers all of the pain he received when he was an orphan. * Chin decides to adopt Katai in the morning. July 3 * Atsushi and Aya accidentally break Kunikida's glasses. * Chin fills out Katai and Margaret's adoption applications, an order to officially take them in. * Chin goes shopping to get new clothes for the two new foster children, and some other stuff for everyone else. July 4 * Katai strangles Dazai, but Chin immediately stops the fight. * Chin looked out the window in the house and saw two men from the orphanage, burning the schoolhouse outside. * Everyone else decides to join the organizations that have been around since the 1940s. * Chin gets hit in he back over the head from a rock and suddenly passes away. July 5 * Chin gets reincarnated as a mangaka. References Category:Wakai Bungaku Category:Timeline